Super Neon Genesis Evangelion Turbo
by SiFi270
Summary: When Shinji becomes the sole survivor of a massacre on his village, he meets an old man who quickly decides to raise him as his own. A few years later, Shinji is not only humanity's last hope but also one of the greatest martial artists in the world.


A/N: I'm redoing my most criticized story! What's the worst that could happen? Let's start by rolling all the existing chapters into one, so nobody can say it's too short.

* * *

When Shinji Ikari was told at the age of three that he had to move away from his father and live with his teacher, he was understandably very upset. Despite this, he quickly grew used to living with them, and soon found himself perfectly content with his quiet and uneventful life.

That's when M. Bison attacked.

Being six years old, Shinji only barely understood what was happening at the time, and this only terrified him more than it would have done if he were older. As such, his panicked mind decided to hide in a cupboard until the loud noises had stopped. It took a while, but eventually silence prevailed, and he nervously poked his head outside to find a corpse-filled wasteland he once called 'home'.

For Shinji, this day could have been considered the most important of his life.

But for Bison, it was Tuesday.

"I'm too late..."

Shinji quickly turned his head towards the source of the voice, and in doing so found an elderly man in gray clothing. Though the man had no hair on top of his head, there was much of it flowing from the back, and a thick beard at the front. As his eyes browsed the wreckage around him, he noticed Shinji, who quickly retreated into the cupboard once again.

"Do not be afraid," the man said. "My name is Gouken. I can help you, but only if you are willing to let me."

Curious, Shinji emerged once more.

"I can teach you to defend yourself, and also to defend those weaker than you," he said. "I can teach you to prevent disasters like this in the future. Is that what you want?"

Shinji nodded, determination clearly visible in his eyes.

"Follow me, then." Gouken smiled slightly as he took the boy's hand and helped him out of the cupboard.

* * *

When the two finally arrived at their destination, Shinji was quick to notice a girl most likely his age with red hair and a similarly colored outfit resembling the one Gouken wore.

"This is Asuka Masters-Soryu," he said. "She has been a student of mine for almost two years now, and as soon as you are able to match her, you will be her sparring partner." He shifted his attention over to her. "Asuka, this is... Actually, he hasn't spoken a word to me since I found him." He turned back to Shinji. "What's your name?"

"Sh-Shinji Ikari..." he stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Shinji," Asuka said. "You look like you really need this guy's training. I look forward to seeing how it'll help you."

* * *

As she trained with Shinji, Asuka began to notice something about him. And that was that she didn't particularly like him. As she tried to think of a reason for this, she remembered:

The reason she decided to train under Gouken was to prove that she was the best. One would suppose that having somebody to compare yourself to would help in that regard, but this wasn't the case when that somebody was such a fast learner.

"Hadoken!"

Asuka frowned. "You see what you did just then? You just threw fire out of your hands. Now most people would think that's impossible. Most people wouldn't even try it. But here you are, after just a year of training, and you've managed to throw fire out of your hands. And correct me if I'm wrong, but it looks to me like you're just taking that for granted."

"Well," Shinji said, "how long did it take you?"

"A year and a half." She pouted.

"That's..." He smiled nervously. "That's also pretty impressive."

Asuka pulled at her hair and screamed with frustration. "That's it. Put up your dukes, we're seeing who's better right now."

"But Master Gouken still hasn't..."

"Master Gouken isn't here!" she said. "He's been teaching us to fight, so what better way is there to make him proud than to fight? Don't answer that, we're wasting time here." She immediately lunged forward and punched him.

Shinji blocked.

"Fight me, damn it!" she roared. "Just a minute ago you were shooting fire out of your hands! Are you going to let talent like that go to waste?"

"There's more to fighting than just attacking blindly," he said. "For example, you have to pay attention to your surroundings as well."

Asuka paused for a moment before realizing that he was staring at something behind her. With an infuriated sigh, she turned around and gasped loudly as she saw Gouken watching them with his arms folded disapprovingly.

"G-good news, Master Gouken!" She grinned nervously. "While you were away, Shinji here learned the hadoken!"

"That's excellent," he said. "But you still shouldn't engage him in combat without my permission. He now knows one technique, but you know several."

"You'd think he'd learn to do an uppercut or a spinning kick before he learned to shoot fire from his hands." She muttered. "I guess you have to learn to fly before you can run... Or something." She turned around and noticed that once again Shinji was staring at something she couldn't see. "What is it this time?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked past his head. "There's nothing there!"

"Not any more," he said. "He's gone now."

Gouken suddenly looked very worried. "Shinji, who did you see?"

"He was wearing a long coat and a hat," he said, "and it looked like he was wearing some kind of metal mask."

"Oh." For some reason, this was incredibly reassuring to Gouken. "Well, if he's gone, I suppose we should go back to training. Are you ready?"

* * *

**Seven years later...**

"Shinji... Asuka..." Gouken proudly shed a tear. "Though you are still young, you have both proven to be excellent students. I don't think there's anything more I can teach either of you. What you do next is your own decision, but I encourage you both to travel the world in search of worthy opponents."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Asuka said. "I think I'll start... Right here!" She turned to face Shinji. "You'd better be ready!"

"Sure!" He grinned encouragingly as he matched her fighting stance. "Ready when you are!"

She mirrored his grin before throwing a kick in his direction. "You know what your problem is, Shinji?" She grunted quietly as he dodged. "You take yourself _waaay_ too seriously. You've got no _style_!"

"Substance wins over style every time, Asuka..." He prepared a fireball.

"But having both is even better!" she said, preparing to dodge.

"Hadoken!" He threw the fireball towards her and smirked slightly as he watched her jump over it. While her guard was down, he pointed his left leg forward and leapt into the air, spinning quickly as he moved towards her. "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"

Asuka gasped and leant back in an effort to evade the attack, but as she did so his foot collided with her hair, tearing a chunk of it off.

When Shinji finally landed, his guard went down as soon as he noticed her staring furiously at her.

"That was my hair!" She charged towards him. "Shoryuken!" She leapt at him with a flaming uppercut, knocking him to the ground.

"That's enough, Asuka," Gouken said, clapping slowly. "You win."

"All right!" She triumphantly pumped her fist into the air.

"What strength," Shinji said, "but don't forget: There are many more like you all over the world." He began to stand again. "As a matter of fact, I'm leaving to look for them right now..." He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Asuka ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face her. "Since I won't be needing it any more, I think you should have... This." She opened her other hand to reveal a cluster of what was once her hair, and with it a red headband that she'd used to tie it into a ponytail. "Maybe it'll be a helpful little reminder."

Shinji took the headband and inspected it closely before wrapping it around his forehead. "A reminder of what?"

"Not to take yourself too seriously!" She laughed. "Okay, I won't keep you any longer. If you're going to go, then go."

"Okay." He turned around again. "Goodbye, Asuka. Goodbye, Master Gouken."

"Goodbye." They chorused, with Gouken adding "We'll meet again."

And Shinji was sure he would.

* * *

Although Shinji had no particular destination in mind while wandering, it didn't take him long to realize that wherever he was, he was lost. He suspected that if he'd been paying attention, he might have noticed something familiar among the thousands of trees, and maybe realized that he'd been going in circles.

When he encountered the mysterious masked figure he'd seen seven years ago, he was actually slightly relieved.

"Um... Hi..." Shinji waved nervously. "Would you happen to know a way out if this forest?"

It nodded and turned around, gesturing for him to follow.

In just under half an hour, the two of them reached the edge of the forest, where Shinji was surprised to find a generic-looking car waiting for them. The masked figure walked around it and climbed into the driver's seat, and, with some hesitation, Shinji took the seat next to him.

"So where are we going?" he asked. It didn't take him long to realize that he wouldn't be receiving an answer, and as such he chose to spend the rest of the journey in total silence.

* * *

When Shinji and and his mysterious chauffeur reached their destination, it was a wreck, to say the least. The reason for this was clear, but still totally unexpected.

A few blocks away, a gigantic creature with black skin and a skull-like face was on a rampage.

Shinji's eyes widened. "Is this... Is this why you brought me here?"

The masked figure nodded.

"I understand..." He tightened his headband and ran into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, considerably closer to the creature, Misato Katsuragi was fighting to keep her city safe.

"Sonic Boom!" She brought her arms together as though trying to grab something roughly her size, causing a crescent-shaped projectile to fly towards the behemoth in front of her. As it collided, it created a large cut in the creature's skin, only for the wound to quickly heal itself again.

"Damn it!" she muttered. "I can only keep this thing occupied for so long! When the hell are they going to find him?" She sighed loudly. "Looks like I have no choice..." She crouched down, retaining that position for a couple of seconds before somersaulting into the air, her foot colliding with the creature's face as she did so. Although this didn't seem to have any effect, Misato felt overcome with relief as soon as she landed, as she'd just noticed the exact person she'd been waiting for.

"Shinji Ikari?" she said.

"Yes!" he answered hastily, dodging the creature's foot. "But how do you know my name?"

"There's no time to explain!" She turned and ran away from the monster, Shinji quickly following.

As soon as they'd reached a relatively safe location, Misato got into a car that looked considerably less bland than the one Shinji had seen earlier, which somehow made it look less suspicious. Within moments, the vehicle was moving quickly towards its destination, and, despite Misato's reckless driving, Shinji felt considerably more relaxed than he had for the past few hours.

"I'm sure you have several questions for me right now." Misato said calmly. "So here are some answers: My name's Misato Katsuragi, that thing I was fighting is called an angel, and I know your name because I work for your father. Does that tell you everything you need to know?"

"I guess..." he said. "Actually, hold on a minute... Where are you taking me, and why do I need to be there?"

"Well..." She smirked. "You'll find out the answer to those two soon enough."

* * *

When Shinji finally arrived at NERV, he was fairly impressed, but still didn't see what he had to do with any of it.

But when he encountered Evangelion Unit-01, something told him that he shared a purpose of some kind with it.

"Well..." Misato looked questioningly at him. "Aren't you going to ask what it is?"

"I feel as though I already know..." he said, more cryptically than he'd intended to. "...But in actuality, I don't... What is it?"

"This is the Evangelion," a mysterious, yet familiar voice answered. "Simply put, it exists to kill angels."

Shinji turned to the source of the voice, and, despite what Misato had told him earlier, was still surprised to find his father standing on an elevated platform.

"I see..." He turned back to the Evangelion and placed a hand to his chin. "So, am I the one who uses it? How does it work?"

Gendo was taken slightly aback by his son's casual behavior, but he hid it well. "Yes, you use it. Just get inside, and the rest will be explained as you go along."

And so he got inside.

* * *

As Rei Ayanami watched Shinji accept his new task with no apparent hesitation, she realized something.

If she wanted to be the perfect Evangelion pilot she was intended to be, she would have to learn directly from him.

* * *

"Okay, I think I've got this," Shinji said confidently. "This thing's like a second body, which means I should be able to..." The Evangelion held its hands behind it before bringing them towards the angel. "...Hadoken!" It released a fireball only slightly smaller than a house, which quickly collided with the angel and caused it to double over in pain.

"Um... That's very impressive, Shinji," Misato said. "But if the EVA weren't plugged in, it would have drained an hour's worth of power. So try not to rely exclusively on that technique."

"That's fine," he said. "I've got plenty more up my sleeve." He demonstrated by crouching down and sweeping his leg across the ground, causing the angel to trip and land on its back. He then tried to leap upward, but quickly found that he couldn't jump much higher than a door before gravity tried to re-establish authority. However, as he fell, he had enough time to point the Evangelion's elbow downwards, allowing it to land on the angel's core and creating a large crack.

By this point, the angel had had enough.

As such, it quickly decided to latch onto the Evangelion and swell like a balloon, which nearly everyone at NERV concluded could only mean one thing: It was about to self destruct.

"Shinji!" Misato cried. "You have to get out of there before..."

And then it self destructed.

* * *

When Shinji woke up, he was quick to note the unfamiliar ceiling looming over him. The next thing he noticed should have been that he was in a medical wing of some kind, but instead something else caught his attention.

Sitting next to his bed was a pale girl with blue hair and bandages covering the majority of her body.

"You have to teach me."

* * *

A/N: What do you mean, add even more? What kind of budget do you think I'm working with here? Besides, the first episode didn't go any further than this. I'll tell you what: From now on, I'll try to make one chapter equivalent to one episode.


End file.
